Naruto Uzumaki, The Avenger of Hinata Hyuga
by The-Unsung-Writer
Summary: Hinata is dead, Naruto decides to avenge her, by killing the killer, or is there another way
1. Intro

Sasuke was on the floor begging for his life.

"Please I-I'm sorry Naruto, Sorry for Hinata, please spare me, you already killed my clan, what has my deeds done to you?"

"I'm tempted to let you rot in hell, but putting a bullet to your head and cutting it in half and getting rid of that giant ego of yours, sounds more promising"

"Please I-I'll d-do anything, you want money, I got money, how much, three billion ryo?"

"You Killed Hinata-heme, and for that you shall pay, you mother fucking, son of a bitch!"

Naruto pulled Sasuke to the fireplace, and made him face the fire.

"See that, that's the gate to hell, you'll be departing any moment now"

EndOfIntro-HinataIsDead-AvengerNaruto


	2. Chapter 1

Okay Hinata is dead, Naruto is playing avenger on the person who killed Hinata.

Hey, guys, can you read my Naruto & NCIS crossover, and no, its not NaruXxXZiba, still NaruHina, and batter then this

* * *

FYI: '-heme' means flower

Avenger-Hinata'sDeath

It was the dead of Winter and for the Hyugas, assassin season, every year Hinata gets a body guard to protect her, and every year its either an Uchia or Branch Member, but not this year, and this year is the year where the Uchia die.

Hinata was in her father's office, waiting to hear who is the next henchman that was supposed to protect her.

"Naruto Uzumaki, highly trained Navy SEAL, Three Years in Ex-Ops, and an outstanding record in the KSF (Konoha Strike Force)", said Hiashi as he gave Hinata a service record of Naruto.

The only person more oblivious to Hinata's love to Naruto than Naruto himself, was Hiashi.

"I don't need to see that father, I know he would make an excellent henchman", said Hinata.

"I'm glad you think so," said Hiashi, "you can meet with him in an hour, he will take you anywhere you want, now get ready"

"Thank you father" and with that Hinata went into her room.

_Yes!_ Thought Hinata.

After an hour of staring at the ceiling, Neji came in and told Hinata that Naruto was at the door.

Hinata thanked Neji and he told Hinata to wear a sweater, it was freezing outside.

When Hinata got outside she saw Naruto, but she expected to see him in a orange jumpsuit, not a Jonnin vest and coveralls, what was more surprising was the Glock .45 handgun he was sporting.

Naruto noticed that Hinata was surprised by his new appearance.

"Hinata, I forgot to tell you, I passed the Jonnin exams last week, that's why I'm in this get-up", said Naruto, hands in his pockets.

_Hinata, you stupid idiot, how could you forget Naruto was the only one to pass the Jonnin exams._ Cursed Hinata to herself.

"If you are ready, lead the way, heiress Hinata", said Naruto, moving so that Hinata could walk out of the house.

Hinata decided to go to her team's practice session.

When she got there everyone was surprised to see that she was with Naruto.

Kiba pouted thinking they were on a date.

"Kiba-kun Naruto and I aren't on a date, and I don't think that you and I will be either", said Hinata to Kiba.

"If he's not here for a date, then why is he here?", asked Shino.

"He's my body-guard, I'm surprised you haven't noticed the guards every year, my father issues me one every winter", said Hinata.

"I think I could take him, and I'll show you that I'm a better henchman that that lemon-head could ever be.", and Kiba took out a vinyl bat, and started rushing at Naruto.

_Kiba's got to be the biggest idiot in the world, to be rushing me with a bat._ Though Naruto as he delivered a Uppercut to Kiba's jaw, effectively weakening him, then a Left Hook, causing Kiba to loose concentration, letting Naruto deliver a Haymaker to the right side of Kiba's head, effectively knocking him out.

Shino couldn't help himself, Naruto put Kiba on his back in under ten seconds, and shut his big mouth up, and Shino started laughing.

"I've been trying to knock Kiba out for a week now, but his dumb dog keeps getting in the way, and you knocked him on his back in three seconds", said Shino, cracking up.

"Just goes to show, that if you want to shut someone up, a Haymaker could do the trick", said Naruto as he punched Kiba with another Haymaker in the jaw as he got back up.

After a few minutes Kiba got back up and Naruto had put a Genjutsu on himself to not be seen.

Kiba got cocky and said he scared off Naruto, now that was the final straw, Naruto took out his Glock and undid the Genjutsu then shot off a piece of hair on Kiba.

Kiba decided to not mess with Naruto for a while, and the rest of the training session went by without another problem.

"Naruto, you think you can beat this?", said Kiba as he sent Akamaru and 17 clones, then destroyed a great deal of the training ground.

Naruto got up and said, "I'll beat your destruction with only an eighteenth of the army."

"**Kaio-Ken times two hundred"**, Naruto glowed purple, and send a large shock-wave, leveling every tree for a mile, then Naruto zoomed upwards and cupped his hands behind him, then yelled, **"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAAAAAAA"** and with every syllable a ball of pure purplish chakara formed, then at the last syllable, the ball became a ray of energy leveling almost 70% of the forest.

Kiba had spent weeks trying to impress Hinata with his technique, and Naruto had leveled more like 90% of the forest by the SS-Rank **'Kaio-Ken x200 Kamehameha'**

"Naruto, Damn-you, you can send a nukes' worth of chakara to earth, but you can't figure out that Hinata-", Kiba was cut off by a Hyuga palm strike to his back.


	3. Chapter 2

"_Hinata likes me? Is that what he meant?"_, thought Naruto, _"I'll ask her to confirm."_

Naruto and Hinata left the training field after that, and Naruto asked her.

"Hinata do you love me?", asked Naruto.

Before Hinata could answer, a flash of blue light came and took Hinata away.

Naruto could see two red eyes, and blue hair, with an Orochimaru sash.

"Sasuke!", yelled Naruto as he took out his M4 carbine, and followed him.

"_Shit, the Golden Flash, He has surpassed his father's speed, I have to get her someplace safe, maybe I can have some fun with the girl before I have to kill her"_, thought Sasuke, as he carried Hinata to a shed.

"Sasuke, that's it!", yelled Naruto as he made three hand seals, **"G****o-Ruden**** S****okuryokudo********: S****enkou******** K****atto********" (Golden Speed: Flash Cut)**

**Naruto disappeared into a golden flash and made a dent on the Chakara reinforced door.**

**"Fuck you sideways Sasuke!", yelled Naruto.**

**"********Kaio-Ken Times 1,000,000,000****", yelled Naruto as the door blew inwards.**

**Two guards showed up, with three tomes Sharingan.**

**Naruto took out a Katana and started chopping heads.**

**Then another Uchia started shooting, and Naruto took out his shotgun and, let's just say that he wasn't in any position to be buried.**

**Naruto took out his longsword and started swinging it like a madman, taking off heads of just about every Uchia guard in the area.**

**Then he saw Hinata, an AK-47 to her head, she was crying, and she closed her eyes.**

**"********Hiraishin!****", and Naruto transported towards Hinata but it was already too late, Sasuke already pulled the trigger, Hinata fell to the ground in a bloody pulp.**

**"Mother Fucking Bitch, come here! I'm gonna chop off your head", yelled Naruto when he saw Hinata's body.**

**Then he heard a faint whisper, it said, "****_Naruto I love you, I always have and always will_****", Hinata's voice was in his head, but Hinata was dead.**

**"_I'm gonna murder that guy if its the last thing I do."_****, and Naruto jumped at Sasuke he slammed into him, sending him into the Uchia compound, a study to be exact.**

Sasuke was on the floor begging for his life.

"Please I-I'm sorry Naruto, Sorry for Hinata, please spare me, you already killed my clan, what has my deeds done to you?"

"I'm tempted to let you rot in hell, but putting a bullet to your head and cutting it in half and getting rid of that giant ego of yours, sounds more promising"

"Please I-I'll d-do anything, you want money, I got money, how much, three billion ryo?"

"You Killed Hinata-heme, and for that you shall pay, you mother fucking, son of a bitch!"

Naruto pulled Sasuke to the fireplace, and made him face the fire.

**"See that, that's the gate to hell, you'll be departing any moment now"**

**Sasuke wasn't going down without a fight, he activated Curse Seal Level 4.**

**"You want to fight, Sasuke, lets fight, ********SSSS-Rank Jutsu: Kaio-Ken Times 999,999,999,999****", Sasuke was flabbergasted, only the Fourth Hokage had been able to do that.**

**Naruto's muscle mass instantly became 10x its normal mass.**

**Naruto Punched Sasuke so hard, his teeth vaporized.**

**Sasuke countered with a Chidori.**

**Naruto made a special jutsu just for the Chidori.**

**Naruto made two Rasengan, and made them spin against each other, causing anti-matter to form, Making a black dome against his cupped hands, once he launched the ray of anti-matter, he yelled, ****"Anti-Matter, Graviton multiplier, Black Hole Beam!"****, All the time around Sasuke slowed as the beam came closer to him, he aged a hundred years, then he was pulled and stretched until he was no more.**

**Naruto saw Sasuke age tremendously fast and then be sucked into the hole.**

**Then Sasuke's voice yelled, ********"Time Reset!"****, and there was a white flash.**

**Naruto was walking with Hinata, who had a major blush, Sasuke decided to drop the contract on killing Hinata, and with a hundred year long death, he would settle for Sakura.**

**"Naruto what makes you ask?", said Hinata.**

**"_Wait, Sasuke did some good in his life, but wait, this is right after he jumps and takes Hinata, and I ask her if she loved me"_****, Thought Naruto, he saw Sasuke wave at him and leave.**

**"Naruto, are you awake?", asked Hinata as she giggled a bit.**

**Naruto shook his head wildly and said, "Now I am, and I'm asking because you have been fainting vigorously for the past ten years when I was around."**

**"Naruto, I have loved you since the academy, and I always will love you.", said Hinata, with a smile on her face.**

**The next second Hiashi showed up saying, "Holy Crap, that happened faster than I expected"**

**Naruto and Hinata blushed beet red for a second.**

**"If you two are going to date, I'm going to make you skip the council, you have my permission.", said Hiashi with a wide smile.**

**"Thank you lord Hiashi", said Naruto bowing.**

**"Just so long as you don't do anything, inappropriate", said Hiashi as he left.**

**"Okay, Now lets get something to eat", said Hinata, as she took hold of Naruto's hand.**

**AN: I would do some fluff chapters, but I just got an Idea for a time-traveling, NaruHina fiction.**


End file.
